Because I'm Taking Names and Stealing Hearts
by silverstrange1031
Summary: What's supposed to be an introduction turns into something more. ZenCath 3zAU


It was a Friday afternoon and everyone was so excited to call it a day. The students are all busy counting the minutes left before the most beloved bell rings.

*Tic Toc Tic Toc

Hattori-sen sighed as he noticed none of his students are paying him attention as everyone seems so enthralled by the floor, windows and ceiling, anywhere but the green board.

Taking another deep breath Hattori-sen cleared his throat to get his students' attention when the bell starts to ring.

"So class don't forget to— Hey where are you all going? You haven't even fini—" _finished copying your assignments._

He stopped as he noticed most of his students were taking photos of the green board while others are sharing something on their phones.

He sighed again for the third time.

* * *

-o0o-

Dropping his butt on his swivel chair Hattori rubbed his eyes as a surge of pain started to occur.

"Ugh! Kids these days!" He complained.

"What about them?" – Sakamoto-sen answered as he came out under his table. God knows why.

"Kids these days, they tend to rely much on technology. I won't be surprised if 20 years from now they'll forget how to use a pen." He replied as he contemplated that living in the countryside was a far better choice. Teaching kids the art of becoming ninjas was his former job but as time changed kids got lazier. They all still wanted to become like Naruto but through their phone screens. _Damn that BAND*I!_

"You know there's nothing wrong w/ technology.

*snap*

 **This guy right here is so OUTDATED. Anyone wanna help and take him OUT on a DATE? Get it get it? Out-Date AHAHAHAHA Meet us PlacesYourMamaDoesn'tHaveToKnow #immagenius #sakaMOTTO #tgif #tatsugram**

*post*

"Ugh! I need a drink."

* * *

-o0o-

Yarunara _**ima shikane**_ ' _ **ZURA**_ '!Yarunara _**ima shikane-**_

"Damn, music these days are so different."

"Artists these days are so different. Who sings w/ a duck mascot?" Ginpachi said as he snatches Hattori's drink announcing his arrival.

"Hey, what took you so long? Don't tell me you had a date with that brunette again. How many times do I have to tell you that if the board finds out you're-"

"Oi! This is why I told you to stop buying shoujou mangas. I was just helping her brother with some errands."

"See? You even meet the family!"

"He's my student too, stupid! Anyway, where's the idiot (Sakamoto)?"

"Home. Turns out he lied to Mutsu again but was caught because he posted a photo on the internet. As expected from- Hey are you even listening?"

"Shimura?"

"You had it hard didn't you?" He said but was ignored as the silver perm stood and started to walk towards the stage and eventually disappears along the crowd.

* * *

-o0o-

"So... Why the long face? Got stood up? Rejected?" Said a woman.

"Well kinda but not like that. It's complicated." He replied not minding her.

"I have time." She replied and Hattori straightened his back and paid a glance at the woman. She is…. _beautiful_. Well in his standards. She had a short length haircut with cat ears, she looks foreign. He blinks as the woman cocked her head to the side prompting him to start his story. _God, was he staring that long?_

Clearing his throat he started elaborating how his day had started. "Well you see..."

* * *

-o0o-

"Oh, so you're a teacher. I didn't take you as one. You seem like a..."

"A what?"

"A lonely man, who needs a good company."

"Tss. So you think you're a good company?"

"Well basing as you haven't excuse yourself yet, I say I am."

"How about you, what do you do?"

"I'm a connoisseur."

"Oh, I didn't expect that. You look like..."

"Like what?"

"A good company."

He was shocked as how smooth he sounded like. The shoujo mangas have really paid off. _Screw you Ginpachi!_

They stared at each other's eyes as they mirrored each other's smiles.

*Ring a ding dong ring a ding ding dong

"You know what, I'm just gonna take this call. I'll be right back."

As the lady, _What was her name again?—_ excused herself to take the call, Hattori was left contemplating on the events that has happened today. It turns out it doesn't seem so bad at all. _She doesn't seem so bad at all_. And maybe, if she allows, he'd like to keep her company.

Hattori was pulled back to Earth when somebody pats his arm. _Oh she's back_. He smiled before turning to his side only to turn it into a frown quickly as a transvestite buff man greeted him.

"Thanks handsome for the night." Said the okama and was followed by a few guys wearing colorful kimonos.

 _That was weird.  
_ _  
_  
Looking at his watch he sighed. _Maybe that call was an emergency. But will I ever see her again? I hope so.  
_ _  
_  
He called the bartender and asked for his bill and jaw dropped when he saw the digits.

 **"WHAT THE?"** He shrieked while staring at the bartender.

"The lady you were talking to earlier said to charge it to your account. I heard you said she was a company."

"But this big—"

"And it seems like you're cozy with her friends too."

"What?"

And then it hit him, _that okama_.

Pulling out his credit card with reluctance, Hattori sighed for the nth time.

 _Maybe it's a good idea that they'll never meet again._

 **END**

* * *

 ** _AN:_ Hi! This was short and random. This was supposed to be an introduction to a new GinTae fic I was planning to write but it became Hattori-centric and then I contemplated whether to make it into a ZenSacchan or ZenCath but as I continued w/ the story Catherine's character seems to fit in so this happened. Anyway, thanks for reading.**


End file.
